Why?
by iLostmysoul
Summary: Sasuke does something bad, and comes to apologize. Bad summary. x.x SasuNaru, songficoneshot Why by Jason Aldean


**...Yeeeah...It's my first SasuNaru, second Naruto fic...type..thing. Hope you enjoy!..For some reason, I lurf this one-shot/songfic.**

**Disclaimer: ..Man I hate these. Anyway, I so don't own Naruto (bows to Kishimoto-san) nor do I own the song _'Why (Do I Do That To You)?_' by Jason Aldean. (hinthint)**

**

* * *

**

_**Why?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke's half-closed hand paused. Was he _really _going to do this? Throw away his pride _just_ to say '_I'm sorry'_? Honestly…

He shook his head_. No!_ He thought. _I have to do this…_

He closed his hand fully, raised it, and knocked 3 times.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**It's 3 AM..**_

_**And I finally say..**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

Naruto yawned. Who could possibly be at his door at (he glanced at his clock) 3 AM?

He stuck his legs over the side of his bed, threw on his shirt, and dragged himself to the door.

He opened it, and blinked.

"S-Sasuke?" he questioned warily. Half of him wanted to close the door in the older man's face, to tell him to go away and never come back.

…But he wouldn't. _Couldn't._

He watches the man's face, hears him swallow, and Sasuke opens his mouth.

"I-I'm..sorry.."

Naruto's eyes widened. Was he actually….apologizing…_..to him?_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**I'm sorry..**_

_**For acting that way..**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Sasuke watches as his dobe's (yes, _his_) eyes widened as he said those two words.

Sasuke lowered his head until he knew the blessing in front of him could no longer see his eyes.

"I-I never meant…to..act as I did."

He heard Naruto take a sharp intake of breath.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**I didn't really mean to..**_

_**Make you cry..**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Naruto stared at Sasuke, amazed and superbly relieved at what he was hearing.

"I mean…I know we fight…_a lot. _But I would never.._ever_..hurt you deliberately."

Sasuke raised his head. He saw Naruto trembling.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**Oh baby…**_

_**Sometimes I wonder why..**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Sasuke took this the wrong way and hurried on quickly.

"I-I mean…I know I've done this before…but I never can help it. I know you try to help me, as others do too. I know I have this..this.." he spat out the next word. "_Problem_, and I need to get over it.."

Naruto gazed at him, still shaking slightly from relief.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**Does it always have to come down**_

_**To you leaving**_

_**Before I say 'I love you'…**_

_**And why do I always use the words**_

_**That cut the deepest**_

_**When I know how much it hurts you…**_

_**Oh baby, why..do I do that to you?**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Sasuke sighed, his head drooping down again

"Usually…you come back…and I know you love me as much as I love you…but…"

His head fell down farther.

"I didn't think you were coming back this time…"

Naruto almost collapsed.

He shouted. "N-Not coming..back?!?"

Sasuke raised his head, and looked rather shocked at the outburst.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**I know I'd never..**_

_**Let you walk away..**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Naruto crossed his arms, and scowled at Sasuke.

"What kind of lover do you think I am?"

Sasuke blinked. _Does he mean what I think he means?_

Naruto sighed, letting his arms falls back to his sides. "Look…I know..you have..a…drinking problem." They both half-flinched. "But..why wouldn't I come back?"

Sasuke stared at him hopefully.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**So why do I**_

_**Push you 'til you break?**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Naruto looked up at him. "I will admit…I have thought about…leaving…"

Sasuke winced and looked a bit…fearful.

"…But I never, ever took the thought seriously."

Naruto sighed again, standing up fully, no longer leaning on the door frame. He took a step towards Sasuke.

"I never could. And I know I threatened more than once to leave…"

Another wince.

"..But I never have left fully, have I?"

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**Why are you always**_

_**On the verge of goodbye?**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

"Basically, what I'm trying to say, is that I do, and always will, love you…even if I did leave, I couldn't, no, wouldn't stop loving you. And later I know one of us will say it was corny, sappy, melodramatic, blah blah blah.."

Naruto took another step, and stood directly in front of Sasuke and smiled a small smile.

"But it's undeniably true."

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**Before I show you..**_

_**How I really feel inside?**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Sasuke blinked and almost felt like crying.

…_Almost._

He stepped forward one more step and hugged his best friend, rival, and lover all rolled in one.

Naruto returned it, burying his face in Sasuke's shirt.

"Please…don't…at least try to stop." Naruto muttered.

He felt Sasuke nod and his arms tightened their hold.

They stayed like that for a moment, Sasuke wondering how he could ever possibly manage to hurt the angel in his arms.

_Geez, that was corny._ Sasuke thought. _But you know what?..._

…_I don't care._

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**Why does it always have to come down**_

_**To you leaving**_

_**Before I say 'I love you'?**_

_**And why do I always use the words **_

_**That cut the deepest**_

_**When I know how much it hurts you?**_

_**Oh baby, why…do I do that to you?**_

_**Why do I do that you?**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

"Promise?" Naruto said suddenly.

"I promise.." Sasuke murmured into Naruto's golden blonde hair.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

****

_**Why do I always use the words **_

_**That cut the deepest**_

_**When I know how much it hurts you…**_

_**Oh baby, why…do I do that to you?**_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

"Aishiteru, Naruto." Sasuke told him as they were walking back to the Uchiha manor, even holding hands.

Hey, it _was_ nighttime.

"Aishiteru….teme." Naruto grinned and took off as soon as he saw the look of mock rage on Sasuke's face and he chased him.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he heard his dobe laughing as they ran. He loved it this way.

He hoped it stayed like this…forever.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

_**Why do I do that to you?...**_

* * *

**_Not sure I got that right, but I think Aishiteru is I love you..right? O.O_**

**_Rawr. Anyway, eard this song and this popped up. THIS SONG IS PURE GENIUS. If you hear it, it makes more sense. XP Anyway, please review..._**

**_...PLEASE?_**


End file.
